


Love's Eternal Flame

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: There’s a reason you aren’t supposed to use the oven unsupervised when you’re the only one not on a mission
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Love's Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

Steve and Bucky had been out of town, a short mission lasting the week. You’d gotten a text saying they’d be home for dinner. For a normal person that wouldn’t be an issue. But there was one rule in the house.

You were not, under any circumstances, to make anything more complicated than pasta or steak without Bucky or Steve there to supervise. You had a bad habit of putting things in the oven and getting distracted. You had gotten better about it, but the three of you had agreed that it was for the best. You had moved out of the compound and into a house in the countryside, not far from the compound. The three of you agreed that you didn’t want FRIDAY set up. Tony had devised a different security system, one that was far less intrusive than the AI. 

You had decided to make something special. You had your mom’s chicken parm recipe and decided it couldn’t be that difficult. You were wrong. So very wrong. 

You had everything ready, the sauce simmering on the stove, the chicken warming in the oven with the cheese melting. You had forgotten one, tiny detail. Hitting the warming option on the oven instead of heating it. You set about tidying up the rest of the house while dinner sat warming in the oven, or so you thought. 

The smell of smoke hit your nose while you were upstairs and your eyes widened as the alarm went off. Alpine had been fast asleep on the bed. You scooped her up, thankful that she didn’t startle easy and sprinted down the stairs, eyes wide as you saw the flames in the kitchen. 

“Oh, oh no. Oh no, no, no,” you said as you heard the sirens in the distance. Tony’s system was designed to automatically call for assistance. To make matters worse, it had started to snow and you weren’t wearing shoes. 

By the time Bucky and Steve arrived, the fire was out, but your house was anything but liveable. The kitchen was destroyed, along with part of the living room. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Steve asked checking you over. Bucky glanced at the house and frowned. There was one thing he always told you not to do before he and Steve left on missions if you weren’t going. 

“Doll, what’s the one thing I told you not to do?” Bucky asked. You frowned, readying your defense.

“In my defense, I was making dinner for the two of you. I wanted it to be special,” you said. Bucky’s gaze hardened as Steve kissed the top of your head. The difference between the two was obvious, and you pressed yourself into Steve’s side. 

“The one thing, I asked you not to do, what was it?” Bucky asked again. You sighed.

“Burn down the house,” you said, your voice half-muffled by Steve’s shirt. 

“And what did you do?” he asked. You looked at him, weighing your options.

“I made dinner?” you said, your voice raising an octave. There was a tense silence between the two of you as he stared you down. You pouted. He crossed his arms. Steve glanced between the two of you, trying to figure out if he should involve himself.

“And?” Bucky asked. 

“I kinda...sorta...may have...burnt down the house a teensy, tiny bit?” you replied, a question in your tone.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think there’s a kinda in that sentence. The kitchen is gone,” Steve said, his tone soft. You could feel the tears coming.

“I just...wanted to make a nice dinner,” you said. Bucky’s expression softened as he came closer, pulling you into a hug.

“Maybe we should ask Tony about having our own version of FRIDAY. That way, you don’t have to limit what you make when we’re not home, and you don’t have to worry about forgetting about things in the oven,” Bucky said.

“But I didn’t forget,” you said. 

“What happened then?” Steve asked. You thought back to what you had been doing in the kitchen and let your head drop forward when you realized.

“I heated the oven instead of set it to warm,” you mumbled. Despite the situation, Bucky started laughing, followed by Steve, and then you. 

“Doll, you are the only person I know, besides maybe Barton, who would do that,” Bucky said when the laughter calmed.

“So you aren’t mad?” you asked. He shook his head.

“Never was. I was worried,” he said. The three of you sat there, waiting to be allowed in so you could grab clothes from your room and head to the compound. You missed the look your boys shared, the one of mutual adoration for you. 

“Let’s not tell the team what really happened, yeah?” you asked.

“I think they might already know,” Steve said, holding up his phone. You groaned as you saw the text chain in the group chat, knowing you were never going to hear the end of it. 


End file.
